Gambling Hansel
"Everything is a wager, but our difference is we understand the game must have rules and definitions, if it is to bind." This is an Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. Event You enter a tavern one evening just as a gang of soldiers rise angrily from a table, leaving just a well dressed civilian seated. "You cheating son of a Harpy!" one of them yells. "Gentlemen, please! I cannot help it if Lady Luck has taken to me this fine evening!" "Nobody's that lucky!" a soldier exclaims, drawing his sword. The other soldiers advance around the table. The unarmed man suddenly leaps from his chair and ducks behind you, saying, "Mercenary, I implore you! I am a humble and honest merchant in need of aid!" The Dealer draws a Steel Monster Card. "Save me from this band of treacherous fiends, whom I have offended merely by playing fairly a number of games of chance, and I'll pay you with gold!" "Hey, that's our gold, Hansel!" the soldiers cry. 1) Defend Hansel from the soldiers. :"We warned you, stranger." :Hansel runs and hides behind the bench, his money bags clinking loudly as the battle begins. :The player enters Combat. :Having dealt with the threat of the vengeful soldiers, you turn to find 'lucky' Hansel lying still behind the bench, a Northerner warrior crouched over him. :The player gains 2 Fame. :"A man who cheats has no honour," the Northerner says matter of factly, sheathing his knife and hefting the merchant's money bags. :"He will not cheat me again." :The Northerner moves to exit the tavern, gold in hand. :A) Search Hansel. ::If the deck contains any Equipment cards with Gambit traits: :::The player gains this card's token. :::You discover Hansel to be wearing an item that might explain his recent run of good luck. :::The Dealer draws an Equipment with a Gambit trait. :::At the sound of more Empire soldiers approaching you decide to follow the Northerner's example and exit discreetly. ::Otherwise: :::His wounds were clearly fatal and you find nothing of particular value on him. :::An Empire Captain arrives with a dozen men and, after some brief questioning, soon leaves to pursue the Northerner. :::You slip out the back before more soldiers arrive. :B) Stop the Northerner from escaping with the gold. ::Precision Gambit (1 tiny stationary Success) ::Success :::With the Northerner weighed down with gold, you manage to drag him to the ground. :::An Empire Captain arrives with a dozen men and separates you both, as well as taking the bag of gold. :::"Looks like Hansel's swindling days are over. But at least we've caught his two accomplices, fighting over the spoils!" :::If the player's Fame is at least 15: ::::One of the soldiers interrupts the Captain, saying, "Wait. Don't you know who this is?" ::::He tells of some of your adventures. ::::"My apologies," the Captain smiles. "I didn't realize you were travelling in these parts!" ::::The player gains 2 Fame. ::::"Good work on capturing the Northerner, too bad we didn't get Hansel alive." :::If the player's Fame is at least 10 but less than 15: ::::You protest your innocence but the captain is unconvinced until a fellow patron speaks up on your behalf. ::::"I've heard of this mercenary," the old man says, "and I doubt they'd be involved with a gambling con-man." ::::The player gains 2 Fame. ::::Eventually the Empire Captain agrees to your story of trying to help an innocent merchant. ::::"Keep your sword out of other people's business next time," the Captain remarks, "and leave keeping the peace to us." :::If the player's Fame is less than 10: ::::Several hours of questioning and accusations pass before you are reluctantly released. ::::"Keep your sword out of other people's business next time," the Captain remarks as you leave. ::Failure :::After a brief struggle the Northerner slips from your fingers and escapes through a window. :::An Empire Captain arrives with a dozen men and, after some brief questioning, soon leaves to pursue the Northerner. :::You slip out the back before more soldiers arrive. 2) Get out of the way. :The soldiers rush past you and shake Hansel down, sending a steady stream of gold coins onto the floor. "This guy is loaded!" one of them exclaims. :Eventually the coins stop falling and the soldiers - plus some of the other patrons - set to collecting as much of the treasure as possible. Hansel uses the commotion to escape out a side door as a few coins roll your way. :Dice Gambit (Target 2, 2 Dice) :The player gains Gold equal to the Dice Roll. :For the rest of the night the crowd is in a jovial mood, with much food and wine consumed into the early hours of the morning. Unlocked By Complete The Devil (Silver token). Token Unlocks For trying to defend Hansel the gambler... Ring of Concentration Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Devil Category:Normal Encounters Category:Dice Gambits Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Precision Gambits Category:Gain Gold Category:Gambit Equipment Category:Fight Empire